Afterlife of Naruto Uzumaki: Shinigami
by Starter
Summary: Guess what, Naruto's passing over and its' not Heaven that he's going to. Oh no, it's Seireitei, will he build this afterlife to it's glory or will he build it to destruction. You'll see why he's called the most unpredictable ninja.
1. Chapter 1

**Afterlife of Naruto Uzumaki: Shinigami**

_**Guess Life Never Truly End, Wait, it's AfterLife**_

Naruto then carefully moves forward, in-between his body and Sasuke's unconscious one; while crouching a little. "Hehe teme, I'm dead now. Hopefully you'll keep that promise of yours; I'll be watching. I haven't pass over yet, I wanna see Sakura's reaction."

While Naruto was busy talking to Sasuke, Sakura becomes as pale as ghost. Right after Naruto finishes his little speech Sakura screeches, "Kyaah!".

Her reaction causes our dead hero to wince, "Damn you! Can't she tone her voice a little. Good riddance I'm dead and will never meet her for a long time. Hehe, haha. Hahaha, *wheeze* teme's, haha *wheeze* getting the end of stick. Haha. Guess death ain't so bad", then he sighs, "Now It's your turn teme, what's your choice gonna be; I'll wait till your back to the land of the living. Hmm, what should I do now? Guess I'll wait for your sorry ass."

Sakura sobs, whilst not knowing that Naruto's spirit was right besides her, "Sasuke-kun, please don't die *sob* please *sob*. It's all your fault Naruto, look at what you did to Sasuke; good thing you're dead now, you wont' bother anybody else then. Hmph." Sasuke was already opening one eye when Sakura finsihes her first sentence.

Hearing her next sentence however makes his body jerk straight upwards in a sitting position making her squeal. Then ever so slowly Sasuke turns to her, all the while giving an Uchiha patented glare. His next words will crash whatever world Sakura is in, "Sakura you're annoying. Get out of here, and get lost." Sakuras' reply was to turn white as paper and cried louder than before while running towards the village gate.

After she was out of his eyesight, Sasuke kneels towards his teamm- no his brother in all but blood, one who is now dead in return for saving him from darkness, "Heh, dobe. After you're dead only did I acknowledge you; guess my path has been wrong. You know, even though you are dead I hope you're still hearing me. That promise you ask me" Sasuke pick out a kunai from Naruto's pouch and a little of his blood on his etended index and middle finger slashes his palm slightly pressing his blooded fingers from Naruto's blood to the injury and shouted pretty loudly, "On your blood and mine, on your hardwork and mine, on your power and mine, on all you ever believe in and now mine; I give you this a promise, an oath. I will gain power through determination, will and hardwork here in Konoha. And your role of protector from evil; even the Kyuubi no Kitsune; that you ask me to inherit. Konoha will be my home, were I will find power and precious people, become the home I protect with everything, even my life, that I swear Naruto, one whom will be an honorary Uchiha even through death." He finish with a fist to the air and then clenches his injured hand harder and bow, paying respect to his now lost friend and brother hoping he will recieve a better afterlife.

Throughh his speech, few people close to Naruto have gatherred around him, without Sasuke himself knowing the better. Those people are; Tsunade the Godaime Hokage, Jiraiya the Gama Sennin, Iruka, Kakashi the Legendary Copy-cat, Shizune, two ANBU Cat and Tiger, the whole Rookie twelve who isn't forced to bed-rest with their sensei's excluding Sakura, last but not least the Sand Siblings. Hearing what Sasuke said made them emotional, and there and then they know Sasuke is, no was, captured and influenced by Orochimaru. When he finishes and bow all of them clap their hand slowly and somberly. They also heard Naruto's death; but with a death of a protector another one takes their place.

Naruto was also there and he shed tears of happiness, tears of recognition. Somebody see's him as family and slowly his body fades, he whisper slowly, "Know what Sasuke, what you said means more than life and death for me. Thanks again, ... nii-san." And with that his soul fades away into afterlife, and before his head disappears he saw Sasuke snaps his head towards his direction; then he smiles.

Really, this will finally be a new start for him hopefully afterlife is as peaceful as many makes it; surely that's not too much right?

Guess, our favourite hero never learn, did he?

**A/N: that's it folks, the first chapter of Afterlife of Naruto Uzumaki: Shinigami. One thing disclaimer will be only done once throughout story. And here it is**

**Disclaimer: anything that originally belongs to Naruto and Bleach or other stories/manga/anime/fanfiction is not mine and never will be. Some originality however is mine, if you feel that I took praise for your work please e-mail or message my account and I will provide the owner's name of that part and take no credit on said idea or I'll change it completely.**

**BTW guys and gals, some grammatical and spelling error, please forgive me.**

**p.s. this story is still going, XP sorry for tricking you, just can't handle it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The usual stuff**

**Chapter 2: Seireitei Still in Progress**

He blinks once, twice and he groans, "Urgh, my head aches. Did Baa-chan hit me or something? … Wait, wasn't I dead?! Damn it, where the hell am I?" Yep, he just shouted in the middle of nowhere. As he calm down, a look to the right and then to the left; he found himself sitting in the middle of a clearing. 'Nope, I think clearing doesn't cut it. This is a freakin' desert of grass. Wonder if this is heaven'

Seeing that he is the only life for miles to come, Naruto slowly stretches his body while standing. "Ugh, yeah, that feels good, and *crack* now that hits the spot", finished with his stretching Naruto takes a more careful look to the surrounding. As this was happening he began to ponder and so let his mind wander. Whilst in his confusion, his body automatically moves and so he left his spot still in confusion, 'Hmm, guess that he acknowledges me as his brother it's not fair to call him teme anymore; besides I think he heard me call him nii-san. Although it doesn't seem to fit calling him nii-san, teme cuts it better. Choices, choices what should I do. Oh yeah Kyuubi should've died with me right, is he in my mind; argh who cares about that now I was thinking something more important. What was it?!'

This line of thinking continues for a few more hours, and without him knowing it, Naruto have walked for more than a few miles. "Huh, what do you know? I've walked quite far. Ooh, is that a cliff; cool I'm gonna check it out!" yes people, there is a cliff out of nowhere and Naruto being who he is checked it out. From the edge of the cliff, Naruto gazes around for the third time around the area, and what he saw shocked him. South of where he stood, a giant city of disorder; each house stood apart from each other by around a quarter mile each, and the population is way much more than the buildings could hold.

So deep in awe Naruto was, that he only manages to catch the incoming presence behind him when the person was only a few feet away. "Ehem, excuse me young man." Bearded middle-aged man with whiting hair calls out his presence; so he thought. Naruto startled as he was jumped slightly and made a quick 360. "Ahh, such a young face but so much power; tell me have you awaken it yet?" the man continued, asking Naruto.

Being new to the place Naruto just shrug his shoulder while replying, "Nope, not a clue. By the way what do you mean power, I've tried my old technique and none work. And what do you mean awaken, and what is this place, who are you, and…" Naruto rapidly shots back, whilst being cut off in the middle of his new question

"Sorry young man, it seems you're a new soul here. Forgive my mistake. Since you have no prior knowledge of this world, I'll teach you; it's the least I can do for new souls and for bothering you." The man smiled benignly, "In order from you last question to the first, I'm Yamamoto Genryuusai, practitioner of the swords and power arts; I'm a teacher and patrol you see. Here is where you call soul society, safe haven for souls who are not lost in worldly desires. Although safe haven, once in a while, the lost souls manage to breach the otherworldly barrier and arrive here; that's where this" Unsheathing his sword that Naruto only notices now "comes in handy. Awaken, now that is something interesting. After my travels in this afterlife, I come to the conclusion that anybody could awaken; and when they did they exude power. How is what makes it interesting, during afterlife your soul attracts other souls that made a pact with the king of this realm, not God mind you, just ruler. If you can find that piece of soul in your mind, a sword manifests; this is the sword. Another interesting fact is names, without knowing the names of the soul, you cannot manifest their power."

Taking a breath after the long speech, Yamamoto pauses; while here he look positively smug, "One such person is I, my sword happens to be one of the most powerful swords; a fire-type said to be the strongest. Now that is only manifest, but to nurture and harvest it the other soul needs to be dominated. With all the general information out of the way, I'll inform you the specifics. These swords are not just 'swords' it's Zanpakuto, or soul cutter; power is reiatsu, spiritual energy; arts and 'power' are basically kido, demon art both offensive defensive and support. And that's basically it. Now before other questions I now would like to ask you something, as a favour for me perhaps."

Naruto's face throughout the speech changes from awe, confusion and understanding. When Yamamoto finishes, Naruto was again cut off before any further question was asked. What Yamamoto just asked is confusing, since Naruto didn't even know the detail of the favour yet, and if one thing being a jinchuuriki ever taught you it's to now the deal before sealing or declining it, with that in mind Naruto shot back his reply, "Um, jii-san what favour exactly?"

"To help me of course" was the only reply alongside with a deadpan stare from the not so old person yet.

"Yeah… about that, I'm asking details here, details!" Naruto cried out a little desperately.

"Oh, I see. Why simple, help me build a society of us people of power. Become defenders of this realm. Our powers are given with purpose; help me achieve that and I'll help guide you. So what do you say?" ask Yamamoto, a little forcefully. Releasing his reiatsu as an extra precaution.

"Okay" and that initiates a face-fault from the man.

**A/N: Sorry guys for the really long time in between my updates, but I'm kinda lost into how to kick-start the story into giving a good plotline. Anyways again R&R and hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
